OVER THE LIMIT
by DarkPaladin300
Summary: From the creator of Cry at the Face of the Moon, comes a short 3-part fanfic about Keitaro taken hostage by a sexy criminal. Inspired by Burnout videogames and all car chase movies... KEIxOC
1. Chapter 1

OVER THE LIMIT/ BURNOUT/SPEEDSTERS/

**OVER THE LIMIT **

**By DarkPaladin300**

**Disclamers: You know the drill, the concept of Love Hina does not belong to me and so on and so forth… Yadda yadda yadda…**

It's amazing how something that once was a wonder to witness, becomes a routine for the public, depending on how many times it happens, and for Urashima Keitaro AKA The Flying Man and a routine event every day in the local neighbourhood of Kanagawa Prefecture, or at least near Hinata House, was no exception. In the past couple of years now, Urashima has become somewhat of a local celebrity and quite the tourist attraction, especially on the restaurant now called The Flying Man Restaurant where he always seemed to land in.

At first, the owners wasn't too pleased with Keitaro landing on the pool on the centre of the restaurant and the water splashing on the customers, but that was later taken care of by letting the customers near the pool having plastic wrappers on them selves. Afterwards, the restaurant became a very popular place.

But the real question is that if they had known the real reason of Urashima constantly flying over the prefecture, that Keitaro was constantly wrongfully accused and punished by a group of female habitants of the house he was the manager of, instead of believing that he had invented a catapult or something to make him fly like that, would the people see Keitaro as the crazy daredevil and not as the victim?

But knowing the good nature of the ronin, Keitaro let people believe whatever they wanted to believe, because he never would have a grudge against the girls, especially the one he believe to be the promised girl. Therefore, he never told anyone the truth.

So after receiving punishment from Narusegewa Naru for accidentally being on the hot spring, even tough he did told everyone that he would clean it but that didn't stop Naru for enter the spring wearing only a towel and believed that Keitaro was being a perverted peeping tom, Keitaro was on his way back to the Hinata House with a apology in mind. But he decided that he should get some snacks from a nearby store.

He knew a store that sold some good snacks on the way back home, so he decided to buy something to make the walk back quicker. Keitaro saw something then that made him to whistle impressed.

A modified 1971 Dodge Charger stood right next to the store and Keitaro was more than impressed to see the muscle car of his dreams, especially the paint colour that was painted in a way that on the black paint, a realistic looking flame was spreading over the hood. Shaking his head, Keitaro cleared his mind from his day dreaming and entered the store.

Keitaro nodded to the store clerk and went to one of the shelves choosing some light snacks. As a reflex when hearing the door bell ringing again, he turned his head to see who entered. A young woman in the late twenties wearing clothing that seemed to be picked up from the street, the hood covering half her face, but what he saw, Keitaro thought that he she looked rather cute. He picked some snacks and went to play to the clerk, but the woman was in front of him, having picked a bubble gum.

"That will be two fifty…" The clerk said tiresome. Suddenly, a TV that was showing an anime about a pervert entering a house filled with lusty women, got interrupted for a news broadcast.

"We interrupt the regular broadcast to bring out a warning to the locals of Kanagawa Prefecture." A reporter said on the TV. "About twenty minutes ago, a police convoy got into a car accident. One of the prisoners, Asano Rin who was guilty in court for dealing with the Yakuza, escaped from the chaos and is considered to be armed and dangerous… Further development will…"

Keitaro shrugged his shoulder, seeing that it wasn't his concerns, but then he saw the look on the clerk's face as he was looking on the woman in front of him. Then all hell broke loose.

Two policemen suddenly arrived into the store, and within the wink of an eye, the woman in front of Keitaro grabbed him from behind, one arm around his neck and a gun pointed to his head.

"Freeze, Asano!" The first policeman shouted as he pulled his gun.

"Hold it, don't do it!" The other drew his gun as well.

"Nobody as much as breaths, or this guy gets it!" The woman Keitaro now realized that she was the wanted criminal said firmly.

"Don't hurt me!" Keitaro shrieked. "Please, just let me go, I have no part of this…!"

"Shut up!" Asano shouted at Keitaro.

"Okay…" Keitaro submitted.

"There's no way outta this…" The first cop said. "Just drop the gun down and let the hostage go…"

"Fat chance!" Asano said in a mocking chuckle. "You drop your guns and let us out."

"Wait…" The other cop said, recognizing Keitaro. "We better do it, the hostage… It's that flying kid."

"Oh shit…" The first cop muttered. Signing, he set his gun on safety. "Okay. We are putting our guns down."

"Okay, lets' go." Asano said showing Keitaro forward to the door. Whimpering, Keitaro had no choice to obey.

"Get in." Asano muttered behind Keitaro and forced him into the Dodge Charger, forcing him even further to the driver's seat. Whimpering, and fearing for his life, Keitaro obeyed.

"Please, don't hurt me…" Keitaro whined.

"Start the car…" The woman instructed, but in a more desperate tone. "Please…"

Quickly, Keitaro fumbled with his hands looking for the ignition key, but found nothing.

"There's no keys…!" Keitaro whined.

"Shit…!" Asano growled. "Alright don't do anything stupid." Then she suddenly lowered her head on Keitaro's lower waist, making him peep of surprise and blush heavily. As Asano quickly opened the hatch and hotwired the car, Keitaro saw how the two policemen holding their guns again looking at him with a look that kind of revealed that they had a different impression of what was going on in the car. Keitaro just wanted to die by the embarrassment.

Then Keitaro heard the engine give out a roar. "Drive!" Asano said her head still over Keitaro's lower waist.

"No way!" Keitaro said, despite himself. But of course, Asano sat straight up and pointed her gun at him again.

"Yes way!" Asano said. Keitaro grabbed the wheel and stepped on the throttle on the bottom, making the tires scream on the concrete and went off. Coughing and blinded, the cops couldn't get a clean shoot at the tires, so they called for backup.

Keitaro barely got the driving in control as he went evasive actions from all the cars on the street as, and dodging people on cross-sections.

"Get us outta here!" Asano screamed every time they missed a car or two, causing several others crash and people jumping. "Get us to the main street!"

"What main street?!" Keitaro screamed panicked as well, as he was the one driving at a high speed on a crowded traffic. "Which way?"

Suddenly a female computer voice was heard. "Route to the new highway main street activated." Then a small TV showed a display on a map and a current location as well as direction to where. Asano and Keitaro gave each a surprised look. "Turn right now."

"Do it!" Asano strictly told Keitaro. "Turn right!"

"No way!" Keitaro replied angry, surprised at the same time that he refused to obey.

"Would you!..." Asano grunted frustrated and tried to grab the wheel from Keitaro and to turn right. But of course, the struggle caused the car to do a 360-spin and once the car stopped, they saw how a huge truck came at them honking and trying to break. Screaming, Keitaro pushed Asano away back to the passenger seat and set the gear to reverse. The car quickly reversed inches from the truck. Keitaro quickly turned the car into the turn that the GPS instructed them to, and did a 180 to turn the car around.

"Maybe we should get to the highway…" Keitaro said admitting.

"Yeah…" Asano said panting heavily as she experienced a near death encounter. "Nice driving…"

"Err…thanks…" Keitaro muttered flattered and modest. Following the GPS's instruction, Keitaro drove the Charger at a high speed.

**OOOO**

"All units, all units." Dispatch calmly stated through the polis radio. "Report to the new Nakasaki Highway road. GTA in progress, fugitive Asano Rin with hostage in a stolen 1971 Dodger Charger..."

"Patrol car 229 reporting in…" A rather obese polis replied into the radio, and turned to his rookie partner as he turned off his radio. "…As soon we finish lunch."

In fact, they were next in line to receive a large menu from a MacDonald's, and since the rookie couldn't really argue on his superior that they should do their schedule patrol.

"You see, kid…" The obese cop stated. "Most cops must put priority on lunch when lunch is in due, otherwise if you should response every calls…"

Rookie Hikari was just rolling his eyes. The reason why this moron was his supervisor was that he was the chief's cousin, and that Hikari came too late so that he had to last with Supervisor Haba. But luckily, as Hikari believed that his ears would implode by the idiocy from Haba, the same Dodger Charger the dispatch was warning about, ran by in a incredible high speed with a loud roar that it cause Haba to squeeze his two sodas he was holding really hard.

"Whoa…!" Haba simply said, but then realized that his lunch was ruined. "Let's go!"

"Number 229 is in pursuit of the stolen vehicle…" Hikari reported into the radio, thanking all gods that he didn't have to listen to more rabble from Haba. The only problem is that how he would have to deal with an incompetent supervisor in a hot pursuit…

**OOOO**

"Look…" Keitaro tried to reason with Asano as he kept his eyes on the road and the GPS. "You don't need me… And there's no reason to kill me, I haven't seen your face… Oh wait… What I meant is that…" He trailed off as he saw how Asano just sighed, and shook as if she was silently crying. "What?"

"I'm sorry…" Asano sighed deeply, wiping her eyes from potential tears. "I didn't mean any of this, but I reacted… I'm really sorry…"

Keitaro could not remember in all his modesty or his life the last time a woman says sorry to him. Sure he did all the apologizing, but to hear someone saying it to him, that was something else.

"Look, it wasn't your fault, we just happened to be there, this car… which happens to be quite a awesome car I might add… just happened to be there, either fate or pure chance, whatever… Either way, it was more likely my fault." He said, unsure on what he wanted to say, but Asano reacted.

"What makes you say that? I mean, I was the one who forced you to come along. It wasn't like you had no choice in the matter. I don't know what I was thinking anymore…"

Keitaro had nothing to say, and then again he has never been in a situation like this. "Well, we have still time to stop this, before things gets out of hand here…"

"No, no way." Asano said. "I'm not going to jail. Not now, not ever…"

"Look, I hear you…" Keitaro replied nervously as he noticed that Asano waved her gun around. "I mean, I think that the whole court was a sham… I saw the whole progress, and I may not a major in law and stuff like that, but I know how they wanted to bring you down when I see it…"

Asano looked at him. She was about to say something when suddenly she heard sirens approaching from behind. "Oh no…"

"I thought that they wouldn't chase after a mile…" Keitaro said. "Or was it two miles?"

"You gotta loose them, please…" Asano said desperately. "I'll do anything if you do…"

"Anything?" Keitaro asked, just to confirm that he heard right.

"Yeah…" Asano nodded, regretting what she said.

"Hang on…" Keitaro said, and set the gear into higher speed, and made a hard right into a valley.

The Dodger roared as it hit all junk and filth stored in the alley, tossing boxes and such around. Four police cars followed closely with their siren loudly crying after.

"You aiming for all crap in this alley?" Asano asked loudly to overdose the engine.

"No!" Keitaro answered, but then he heard a shriek. "Maybe that cat…"

They screamed as they saw they were closing in on a cross road. But Asano stepped her feet over Keitaro's to increase speed, hoping that they would make it. They barely made it over as a car made a turn to the left to avoid hitting the muscle car, but instead it hit one of the police cars, causing it to fly several feet into the sky and hit several more civilian cars.

The Charger continued to drive trough another alley, hitting more boxes and such. Then they saw another cross road, but this time Keitaro made a hard turn, on the opposite way on traffic.

"This was a bad idea!" Keitaro shrieked dodging cars, which made one civilian car crash front onto another police car.

"Keep going!" Asano shouted, despite the dire situation.

"Turn left to get back on track." The GPS voice instructed, and as a reaction Keitaro did so. The two last police cars barely managed to follow. Then Asano saw something on the gear stick. It was a red bottom on the top of the stick.

"What is this?" Asano asked, merely pointing at the bottom, but Keitaro thought that she was going to press it.

"Don't touch it!" He said, but his hand hit the bottom instead. Then, the couple was forced back into their seats as the car almost went hyper speed as Keitaro accidentally activated the boost engine.

"I'm sorry!" Keitaro whined feeling gravity pressing him.

"At least we know what it is for!" Asano laughed.

**OOOO**

"What the hell!" Haba said surprised as they saw how fire erupted from the Charger's exhaustion pipes, and then it literally vanished in smoke and fire.

"What kind of car is that?" Hikari said amazed. "How's the air unit coming along?"

"Fuck the air support!" Haba shouted enraged, but sadly he didn't noticed the truck with the MacDonald's sign backing up, blocking their path and made both remaining police cars crash into the truck.

**OOOO**

Keitaro could barely hold onto the steering wheel as the muscle car seemed to go faster and faster. Now he knew how trainer pilots felt like when they went into that carousel like machine. Then suddenly he saw the turn the GPS wanted him to turn. As the car almost flew into the turn, and on the highway, the boost depleted and Keitaro could slow the car down. He heard Asano scream of delight and excitement as she embraced Keitaro.

"That was AWESOME!!" Asano shrieked. "It will take the cops several minutes before they get back on track! You were amazing!"

"I…I…I… I'm gonna be sick…" Keitaro stuttered. "So okay, we got to the highway… now what?"

"I…I have no idea…"

The duo didn't say anything else for a while as they drove on the highway at high speed, not noticing the helicopter following them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEEEEEEEEY!! It's been a while, eh? Well, I'm sorry about not updating my "Moon" fanfic, but hey, atleast I bring up SOMETHING. **

**Well, anyway, this is the first of**** three chapters of a fanfic inspired from every car chase movies I have seen. But here's the fun part: I have a basic storyline, but you can get to give out suggestions about what adventures lies ahead on the road for Asano and Keitaro (Yes, I plan a pairing between them coughspoilercough). **

**But remember these rules, they story takes place on the highway, nothing more nothing less. No outlandish matrix stuff, just in the lines of Taxi, or The Fast and the Furious. And it doesn't matter if it's from a movie or not, just remember that your suggestion will be mentioned!**

**So read and review, keep the flame for this story going, and send in suggestions for epic car chases!!**


	2. Chapter 2

OVER THE LIMIT

**OVER THE LIMIT**

**Part two of three: Terror on the Highway. **

**By DarkPaladin300**

It was going to be a long day, which was very much sure. That was what Chief Inspector Nagasaki Kubo realized when he got into the meeting room of the special division of Traffic Control.

Mentally preparing, he entered the meeting room which was already preoccupied by several key staff of the division, greeting some of following officers.

"Now then…" Kubo stated as he sat down on his chair. "Do we need to call the governor on his vacation?"

"This is what we know." A young officer responded as he flipped on a remote turning a big screen on the wall. It showed the image from a surveillance camera in a convenient store. "About 70 minutes ago, a police convoy with prisoner Asano Rin was in a car accident, leaving none with serious damage, but Asano had escaped with one of the officers guns. 30 minutes later, she escapes into a store where she is being discovered by two uniforms on patrol" The images showed how Asano grabs a young man as a hostage.

"Who's the hostage?" Kubo asked.

"It's uhh…" The young officer hesitated. "It's Urashima Keitaro, sir…"

"The Flying Man?" Kubo realized. He heard murmurs of concerns. "Damn, a sweet kid, and the local celebrity? This is getting better by the minute…"

"Anyway, she forces Urashima into what the Americans like to call a 'muscle car', a 1971 Dodger Charger, the owner has already reported the car stolen, and told us that the car was to be displayed at a vehicle convention later this week in Tokyo." The young officer continues. "We are not sure who's driving the car, but after seeing several statements from the patrol that was following and caused over twenty civilian cars being wrecked and multiple witnesses, the driver is a skilled one."

"How much damage?" Kubo asked.

"No casualties." The officer replied. "But the damage cost is estimated to be over 570 000 USD, not to mention the extending traffic jams several blocks around."

"You think that Urashima is going to get Stockholm over his capturer?" A female officer asked.

"Most likely." Chief Kubo answered. "I may not the best judge of character, but after spending a short time with him when I was with my family on the Flying Man restaurant, I could tell that he is one of those few souls that can see the good in even the most corrupt people. It may be possible that he may try to persuade this Asano woman to give her self up, but we need to talk to them nonetheless."

"The owner, Akira Jackson, has given us the phone number to the car." The officer stated. Chief Kubo nodded.

"Then let's get to work here, people." He said, and walked to the next room, which was the centre control room over the traffic over Kanagawa Prefecture. When he entered, everyone in the room stopped doing their job and gave their full focus on him.

"Alright people, listen up!" Chief Kubo reported to his crew. "This one is top priority. As you all may have heard, a female prisoner named Asano Rin has escaped from her transfer to prison, and she has indeed taken hostage, and it is indeed Urashima Keitaro, aka The Flying Man." He paused so they could express their concerns. "I know that he is a dear young man that everyone here has taken a liking to him, despite his weird activities, but we need to put our personal feelings for the guy aside, so let's do this like the professionals that we are and do what we can without any bloodshed. Now anything from the air?"

"Yes, sir!" The female officer with the codename Eagle responded. "Surveillance chopper Alpha 337 is at a safe distance and in pursue. They are on the new highway, over the speed limit."

"Very good." Chief Kubo nodded. Then he turned to another officer. "Toll Booth, can we close off the road?"

"Unfortunately not from front or behind, sir, it's a pretty heavy traffic." The officer codenamed Toll Booth answered. "So there may be risks since civilians vehicles have started to use the highway, despite it hasn't officially opened yet."

"Send in some wheels, but keep them at a distance and play it safe." Chief Kubo ordered. "Data, do we have connection to the car's cell phone?"

"Already put it on number one on the direct dial list, sir." A female officer codename Data replied.

"Excellent, music to my ears." Chief Kubo said. "Now what about relatives to both? Check?"

"Asano Rin was an orphan, so no record of any family whatsoever, except her exact birthday." Another female officer with the codename Check said. "Kei-kun… I mean, Urashima Keitaro however has a aunt that lives next to his apartment place called Hinata. I have yet to reach contact with his parents; they are on holiday, sir."

"Send someone to get his aunt here." Kubo ordered. "Its better that the first the poor young man hears is the voice of someone close to him. And perhaps those that live there."

"I'll send a car right away, sir." Another female officer, codename Dispatch replied as she started to call around.

As Chief Kubo started to have that good feeling of being a conductor of an orchestra, a little guilty silly dream he usually have ever since he got promoted to be in charge of a division of the finest, he started to wonder that this mission will go as smoothly as he prayed to be.

**OOOO**

It was going to be a long day, which was very much sure. That was what the yakuza family boss Aramaki Aki realized when he got into the meeting room of the yakuza Aramaki family.

Mentally preparing, he entered the meeting room which was already preoccupied by seven key members of the family, greeting each other.

"Now… What more disgrace do this family have to suffer through, my less competent son Ara?" Aki spoke calmly, but with a dark and sinister tone.

"Well, honoured father." The young man named Ara, who had a sleazy look upon him that would most people mistake him for a pedophile or at least a snobbish weakling with too much power at his hand. "It wasn't my fault to begin with; it was just an accident, nothing to do with me."

"Really?" Father Aki said with a heavy look of skeptic and a heavy tone of sarcasm. "Cause I could have sworn that two black cars, the very same two black Mitsubishi Evolution X's that I bought to for you on your birthday, was responsible for causing a police convoy to trip over to it's side, causing it's prisoner to escape and stolen a expensive vehicle that I put a lot of money on and with a hostage which turns out to a local celebrity in his living area. Did I miss something?"

"Erm… The prisoner?" One yakuza member asked.

"Oh, that's right!" Father Aki exclaimed happily. "The prisoner also just happens to be your former girlfriend who wishes to have nothing to do with us, whom I and the others in my family respected because she was too much of a sweet girl to even thinking of socialzing with the likes of us. But you got into your mind that if you would personally rescue her from her oh so tormented treatment, she would dance back into your arms, and the chances of having grandchildren that has the same low IQ as you would become from nil to low once again…"

"But father…" Ara stuttered frustrated angry because the insults coming form his father, and that he was correct.

"But if that would fail, she would receive the most severe treatment on prison alongside with the lowest of all scum of Japan." Father Aki sighed, rubbing his eyes. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, we could call them." One of the yakuza suggested. "We have a direct connection to the car's phone, so…"

"Now, now…" Aki interrupted waving his finger at the thug. "Tough I appreciate your suggestion, I was directing to my son…" He turned again to Ara. "Well?"

"We--" Ara stammered. "I-- could make a phone call, I'm sure she'll come around once…"

"We have already covered that part." Aki muttered frustrated, rubbing his temples. "This is your mess, son. Daddy is not going to be around here all the time, and since this kind of crap happens with just you all the time, it takes a year of my life from my heart."

"Father--" Ara simply muttered.

"I'm going to give you one last chance." Aki spoke in his dark tone again. "Fail me again, and I'll be doing a lot worst than just cutting down your allowance."

Without waiting for Ara to say anything, Father Aki rose up from his chair and left. Ara stood there as his cowardice vanished and was replaced by immature rage and hatred.

"BRING IN ALL MY MEN" Ara screamed as he punched a thug behind him. Tough the punch wasn't really that hard and the thug would only get a blushed cheek that would only last for a couple of minutes, he was still surprised by the punch and fell down on the floor. "I WANNA BRING THAT BITCH DOWN, NOW MOVE IT!"

The six remaining yakuza sat still on their chars, waiting to Ara to leave the door with a huge slam on his door. They also waited to the thug who got up, laughing at the weak punch and that he fell for it.

"You think that Dad overdid it?" One named Bora asked.

"Nah. Ara had it coming for a long time. Always the spoiled baby brother." Another named Maki answered.

"Pops will deal with that toddler later when the whole deal is over." One named Kura said.

"Still, we should do something about it." Zura suggested.

"No, its Ara's fuck ups, and it would ever worse for our business and for our family honor if we would interfere." Cora replied.

"So it's decided then. We only queue in when he's down." Hora said. "I'm sure that Keitaro kid can handle one upset woman, even tough he's at a gun point. So until then, we let Ara fuck things even more, and we shall see who gets his district when father disowns him."

"Agreed." All six siblings said, and left while chatting with other about minor important things.

**OOOO**

It was going to be a long day, which was very much sure. That was what Narusegewa Naru realized when she walked down the stairs in the Hinata Apartments.

Mentally preparing, she entered the dining room which was already preoccupied by the other habitants.

"So…" Naru said, looking around. "Where's that pervert? He should know better than letting us wait for when it's due for breakfast!"

"I agree." Motoko Aoyama answered as she readied her sword just in case. "After all, it's only right that he should at least show up his pathetic face here."

"What happened to sempai, anyway?" The little cook Shinobu Maehara asked hesitated. "I thought that he would clean up the springs and he did set up signs that he was there…"

"Maybe he forgot to put them up…" The resistant fox Konno 'Kitsune' Mitsune suggested, tough it was most likely that she was the one who removed them just for laughs. "Then again, he did say to all of us that he would be there just in case we didn't see the signs…"

"Maybe aliens kidnapped him to make an army of clones!" The young foreign Kaolla Su said.

"It's bad enough to have a dork such as Urashima around here." Sarah McDougal said in her usual childish disrespect. "But an army of them, what a nightmare…"

"But still, should we wait for him?" Shinobu asked. "It only would be nice if we would wait till he gets back…"

"Sorry, Shinobu." Naru said, shrugging her shoulders. "But it's his problem that he won't make it in time for breakfast every time he has to be punished for being such pervert, not ours."

With nothing else to say, the girls started to eat their breakfast, much to Shinobu's reluctance but she felt that her saying would matter much as usual. But before anyone, even Su, could get their first bite into their food, the doorbell on the front door rang.

"Who could that be?" Naru muttered. "I swear, if it's that perverted moron who just has to interrupt my breakfast…"

But instead, two officers were standing with a serious look. "We're looking for an Urashima Haruka, miss. Is she here?"

"No, she's down there at the tea shop." Naru answered. "Why?"

"We have some news about your manager, Keitaro…"

"What now?" Motoko sighed as she joined in with Naru. "Did he commit a sexual abuse on someone? Well, we are not paying for him getting out of jail."

"Erm.. No, he…" One of the officer said, but got interrupted by Su.

"Are we invaded by clones?"

"What no, he…" The other officer tried to say, but got interrupted by Kitsune.

"Look, I'm telling you, I was going to pay that guy next week."

"Maybe the dork's finally snapped and went Freddy Krueger." Sarah mocked.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP??" The both officers shouted at the same time, and it did make an effect since all the girls did go silent.

"AS I was saying." The officer explained. "Your manager is under a hostage situation, and we may need your help."

"What happened?" Naru asked.

**OOOO**

It was going to be a long day, which was very much sure. That was what Urashima Keitaro realized long before he was taken hostage by a woman

Mentally preparing, Keitaro focused on driving as the 1971 Dodger Charger roared on the highway, barely and yet smoothly dodging civilian cars. He could barely sort out all the thoughts flowing through his mind, and it was the usual thoughts that pop up whenever a guy is being taken hostage, and then forced at a high speed in the car of his dreams.

Fearing to even dare thinking about it, Keitaro looked at his capturer. The woman he knew as Asano Rin had removed her hood from her head, so that he could see her face more in details.

She was very beautiful, the kind of woman you would love to look at from a distance, with face soft and little round. Even tough her black short hair was ruthlessly tied up in a pony tail; it would only take just two sweeps with her fingers to make it soft and smooth again. Her dark brown eyes looked out through the window once and a while, then she would look at her gun with a remorse look on her face.

But Keitaro then realized that Rin wasn't from the neighbourhood, not even from the same country. She looked more like an African American women, which made Keitaro look at her with larger eyes, she was even more beautiful.

Besides the roar of the engine, it was getting awkward in the silent tension between Keitaro and Rin. Needless to say, since they were both strangers and forced into the situation they were in right now, none of them couldn't think of anything to say.

It wasn't exactly easier for Keitaro when Rin decided to remove her baggy shirt, only to reveal a rather tight and white T-shirt, and she didn't seemed to have a bra. And not to the mention her body structure, it would seem that under her smooth and soft skin, was a quite impressive muscular build which revealed that she must work out, but it would only show when she tensed her muscles.

Keitaro struggled to maintain his cool and not letting his nose explode all over the window. But what made Keitaro ease his tension, was her tattoos she had.

On one arm, she had an impressive tribal tattoo of a dragon going along her arm up to her neck. On the other arm, more like on her front arm, was a tattoo of a sword surrounded by angel wings. On her neck, of what Keitaro could see, was the head of a Phoenix with feathers of fire from the backside of the birds head.

Needless to say, Keitaro was rather enchanted by both Rin's rather divine appearance and the tattoos that only applied a certain more hard edge, that he didn't notice that he was about to hit the backside of a small old Civic. Luckily for him, Rin saw it.

"Hey! Wake up!" Rin said.

"What…?" Keitaro woke, but reacted quickly and turned to avoid any accident. Feeling like he was violently woken from a deep sleep, Keitaro tensed himself to keep focus on driving, cursing at himself in his mind for ogling at Rin.

But now it would seem that it was Rin's turn to study Keitaro more proper. At first sight, he wouldn't seem like much, with that wimpy attitude and that somewhat geeky nerd trend he was doing with the glasses, but after what Rin saw by the way he drove the Charger; it was a little something she saw within that made her a little intrigued in the young man she took hostage.

While studying him closer, Rin saw that underneath his blue short shirt that he had something that made her a bit unsure about her first impression about him. Tiny scar tissues that was properly healed, and yet newer ones were covering the older ones. She wasn't too sure, but she was sure for one thing for some reason.

Asano Rin was quite happy to take that man as a hostage, and it made her feel good, she giggled.

"What?" Keitaro blurted out surprised as he noticed that she was looking at her and got the wrong idea. "No I wasn't staring at you again… Not that I ever did before, I mean, I haven't looked at your face, or the rest of you or anything…" He started to babble like crazy.

"Hey, buddy…." Rin said smoothly and ensuring as she laid her hand on his shoulder, it did the effect she desired as he quiet himself down. "Relax, as soon as I've figure what to do and where to go to, I'll make sure that you'll get outta this without a single scratch."

"You promise?" Keitaro asked. "You're just saying to just make me feel any better or something."

"Look, believe it or not, I'm not the violent kind of girl." Rin explained, waving her handgun around, making Keitaro more nervous every time she waved it at his direction. "Even tough I do seem like it, you need that there's a difference between being violent and being driven to violence. I am NOT a violent woman, you with me?"

"Yes, yes yes…" Keitaro stammered. "I'm with you; just stop waving that gun around, because I'm having a little hard time actually believing what you are saying…"

"Oh…" Rin realized her mistake, and shoved the gun under her leg. "I'm really sorry about that."

"No no it's okay." Keitaro said. "I'm just saying, that I'm uncomfortable with guns, and people with guns a lot worse."

"Yeah, so am I." Rin sighed. "And yet now I'm a gun-wielding, cop-shooting, maniac kidnapping and violent bitch…"

"Hey come on." Keitaro said, trying at his best to both comfort his capturer, and focusing on the driving. "You just did what you had to do, things just got sour, so it doesn't really help to whine and moan and sulk in the corner about it."

"Really?" Rin said genuinely surprised and soft. "You think so?"

"Yeah, because that's my job…" Keitaro said quickly, but Rin took it as a joke, so she laughed at his comment.

"You know, you're not like a normal hostage…" She said.

"Well, I wasn't aware that there's a hand book about how to behave as a hostage…." Keitaro said nervously, but Rin laughed again thinking he made another joke.

"No, no…" Rin laughed softly, it made Keitaro's head fog up and melted. It was that a sweet voice he ever heard one. "Since we got off a rough start, how about an introduction? My name is, as you may already know, is Asano Rin, and you…?"

"Urashima Keitaro…" Keitaro answered smiling. "No offence, but how come you have a Japanese name?"

"I was adopted by a Japanese couple when I was an infant." Rin explained. "Very sweet, but they died a couple of years ago, I have been living on my own ever since… Until all this happened."  
"Oh sorry to hear that." Keitaro said sadly.

"Nah, no worries." Rin said smiling. "They were old anyway, and they had a kid on their own that was already married with a family and such. They just thought that it would be sweet to raise another child. My step brother saw no problem by it…" Rin thought about something, then she giggled. God, that giggle would make a really thick ice glacier melt like an ice cream on a BBQ stand. "You know, it's funny, cause you have the same name as that flying guy kid…"

"The Flying Man?" Keitaro corrected. "That would be me…"

"Hmpf…" Rin muttered sceptically. "Fat chance." She waited to Keitaro to say that it was a joke, but looking at his face, she started to be unsure. "You're joking; it's a joke, right? It's just a joke?"

"No, not really…" Keitaro laughed silly.

"Oh you gotta be kidding…!" Rin paniced. "You're actually Urashima 'The Flying Man' Keitaro, THE Urashima Keitaro? The owner of Hinata House, and the grandson of Urashima Hina? Do you have ANY idea how rich that old lady is??"

"Well, I have a pretty basic idea, but I'm just guessing…" Keitaro started, but Rin interrupted.

"Aww… This is… " She muttered. "This sucks… THIS SUCKS!"

"What? What's wrong?" Keitaro asked worried and confused.

"This sucks because they're gonna think that I've kidnapped you BECAUSE you're Urashima Hina's grandson AND the Flying Man…" Rin explained frustrated at her luck.

"What, I don't see the big deal…"

"Are you kidding me??" Asano said surprised. "You are like the Tom Cruise where you live, haven't you noticed that?"

"So I have been kept told by lots of people." Keitaro shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't see myself as what they claim me to be. I'm just me, you know? Besides, I--" He then looked out at the mirror outside the car. He gave out this look.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"That biker has been following us right behind in the past minute." Keitaro said. Rin looked back, and true enough, a black biker riding on a black Suzuki motorcycle was following them at close range. "Friend of yours?"

Rin saw to her horror that five more bikers on similar black bikes appeared from behind, and placed right next to each other. "I seriously doubt it… You gotta loose them!"

"Why?" Keitaro asked confused. "What do you think that these guys are dangerous?"

"Maybe because of the chainsaws and the Uzis they're carrying and they are trying to shoot the tires!" Rin shouted panicked and pointed out.

"Huh?" Keitaro said dumbly, but his eyes popped as he saw that the bikers had each either an Uzi or a chainsaw. "GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!!"

Keitaro stepped the pedal literally almost into the floor, set the gear into a higher speed and the Dodger quickly avoided barely a swing from a chainsaw and a blast from an Uzi.

"Who are these guys?" Keitaro shouted.

"I'll be sure to ask them the next time they want to run us over!" Rin said sarcastically. "Here they come!"

And true enough; four bikers positioned themselves at both sides of the Dodger. As Keitaro saw the barrel of an Uzi pointed directly at his forehead, he did what he usually did whenever he was about to receive a punishment from either Motoko or Naru: He screamed like a girl and waved his arms around to shield himself, only this time he did something unexpected that would result a good thing, one of his arms accidentally hit the steering wheel, causing the Dodger to take a sudden turn left, hitting one biker on the side. The biker got hit by a van on the side and he fell hard on the concrete as the bike was torn into shreds and exploded in fire and twisted plastic and metal.

Keitaro realized that he had none of his hands on the wheel, so he grabbed it and tried to turn the Dodger back. But he still hasn't gotten used to how sensitive the car was, so the car did a fast turn on the right, hitting another biker. But this time, the biker was prepared as he jumped on the hood, trying to swing his chainsaw at the window.

As Rin screamed, Keitaro reacted quickly as he remembered something he has seen in several movies and pulled the handbrake. Due to the sudden brake, the Dodger was forced into spinning several 360s on the road, hitting one biker causing him fly into a somersault in the air. The other bike however managed to jump on the back of the car.

The biker on the front of the car was overwhelmed by the force of gravity as he flew right off and landed into the concrete road, only to later be hit by his own bike that actually managed to still run on the road. Keitaro managed then to straighten the car from the spin, and both he and Rin were feeling dizzy from the spinning, that Keitaro didn't notice that he hit the cigarette button.

The biker on the back of the car managed to hand with his bare life after having to lose his gun and climbed on the roof. He then smashed a window on the side, and grabbed a terrified Rin by the throat. "End of the line. Asano!"

Keitaro was screaming his lungs out, and he started to cry like a lunatic and ranted as Rin and the Biker struggled. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I WANNA LIVE! I WANNA STUDY AT TOUDAI! I WANNA EAT A SHRIMP CASSEROLE! I WANNA MARRY CHRISTINA RICCI!!"

As Keitaro continued with his increasing silly rants, the biker and Rin both just looked at him with a weird expression on their faces. The Biker had to remove the shield on his full face helmet to see well. But as they both looked at each other, Rin saw her opportunity and punched the biker in the face.

"Ow!" The biker shouted angrily. Rin heard then a click saying that the cigarette lighter was done. She took it and threw it into the biker's helmet and closed the shield. The biker let this howl, a cry for help as smoke erupted from the helmet. But Rin simply shoved the biker out and onto the road.

Looking back, Rin saw how the biker jumped around, trying to remove the helmet. Sighing or relief, she turned to Keitaro who was sobbing and tears running down his face like waterfall. "I wanna go to Disneyland… I wanna play Soul Caliber 4… I wanna see the Star Wars TV show… I wanna cuddle a baby tiger… I wanna shake hand with…"

"Keitaro, Keitaro…!" Rin said softly, her throat somewhat sore, shaking Keitaro's shoulder. "It's okay, it's over now…"

"It's over?" Keitaro woke from his panic trance. "Seriously? You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it…" Rin said smiling. Then there was that moment right there, that certain moment where Rin started to lean in to give Keitaro a big wet kiss, and off course they would be interrupted by a gun shot causing the rear window to shatter.

"Hey!" Rin shouted frustrated by the sudden interruption. "What the hell?"

"I thought you said it was over!" Keitaro said.

"Sorry, my bad!" Rin said honestly, and then she had an idea. "Hit the breaks; trust me. Just do it!"

"What?" Keitaro said confused as he look at Rin who gave this very sweet smile and nodded confident. "I hope you know what you're doing, hang on!"

Keitaro hit the breaks as instructed, the tires screamed and created smokes, temporally blinding the two remaining bikers as The Dodger quickly slowed in and got behind them. Keitaro let go of the break and increased speed to gain at the bikers. He saw how Rin took out her gun.

"What are you doing?" He said concerned.

"Being seriously pissed off!" Rin answered and reached out with the gun at the bikers. But a small hole on the road made the Dodger bounce and Rin were startled as she accidentally triggered the gun. The stray bullet hit the back tire on one of the bikers and the bike back flipped with biker and everything. The other biker looked back at the Dodger, shook his head and drove away.

"Okay…" Rin said sighing. "NOW it's over…"

"Don't jinx it!..." Keitaro said. "And where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I didn't! I told you I don't like violence and all that! I only meant to scare him or something…" Rin said. "That's all, I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rin." Keitaro said. "We should safe for the time being, as soon none of us say it…"

"Yeah… Wait, don't say what?"

"Don't say Things couldn't get any worse." Keitaro answered, but realized his mistake. "Do'h!" And soon enough, ten police cars showed up and followed the Dodger closely from behind.

"Great…" Keitaro sighed. "Now I've jinxed it…"

"This sucks…" Rin sighed. The sirens of the police cars howled as the Dodger drove onward on the highway. Rin really wanted to have some alone time with her personal driver.

**OOOO**

"Damnit, this sucks!" Aramaki Ara shouted as he saw how his attempt to capture his 'beloved flower' failed totally and utterly via the TV screen showing a TV report showing the pursuit. "You idiots! You told me that they were the best in this kind of thing!"

"Sorry, boss." The same thug Ara punched earlier sighed nonchalant.

"And look at this; they got served by a girl in a lousy designed car from Am-er-i-ka!" Ara's voice got more and more high-pitched and childlike.

"Sorry, boss…." The thug cringed as his poor ears started to pound by the shrieking.

"Father should dishonour my incompetent men, not me!"

"Sorry, boss." The thug managed to mentally shut himself down.

"Why am I always the one who's receiving the punishments from father?"

"Sorry, boss." The thug wished that he was with his wife and daughter.

"SO I haven't succeeded as my older brothers, but I try as hard as I can!"

"Sorry, boss." The thug started to reconsider to take that job one of Ara's brothers offered him.

"Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I should be the worst!"

"Sorry, boss." At least the other job could get him to raise his family without worrying to be killed on the street… Or working for this moron.

"Are you even listening to me??"

"Yes, boss."

"Yeah you better be! Send all of them, cars, and bikes whatever, just GET IT DONE!!" Ara shouted as he left, and the thug drew a long sigh of relief. He pulled out his cell phone.

"It's me." The thug stated. "Yeah, you know, as usual…. Yeah? Al right, keep me posted and I'll see what I can do. Later."

The second he hung up, the thug pressed some bottons and waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hey, baby. It's me. Good, good… Hey listen, I'll be home earlier today… Yeah, I took it… I know… It was better this way… Yeah, I couldn't stand him anymore…That too… heh, yeah… Alright, I'll see you both soon; give kisses to my little princess. Bye, honey…."

With a smile, the thug left the office.

**OOOO**

"Daaaaamn…" Chief Inspector Nagasaki Kubo alongside with his crew at the Special Division had just witnessed the scenery on one of the larger screens. Needless to say, seeing a 1971 Dodger Charger in a race combat with six fully armed bikers results the entire crew to ogle at the screen with big eyes and mouths open wide enough to attract flies.

"Er…Sir?" Dispatch said, being the first to wake from her trance. "Ten sets of wheels are placed in position and in pursuit of the car."

"Er, what?" Chief Kubo woke up from his trance. "Oh, good… Get me an ID on those bikers."

"The bikers got away, sir."

"Damn… What of his family?"

"The people from his apartment and his aunt just arrived, sir." Eagle reported.

"Alright, send them in."

The girls from Hinata House, including Urashima Haruka walked into in the room. To Kubo's first impression, a young shy looking girl with dark hair was the only one who seemed to show some genuine concern for Urashima.

"So." Urashima Haruka sighed while smoking on a cigarette. "What did my nephew got into this time?"

"Is sempai going to be okay?" Shinobu asked concerned.

"I'll get to that…" Kubo said, while showing several display on how a woman in hood grabs Keitaro at gun point, forces him into the Dodger Charger and a profile on Asano Rin. "About two hours ago, Asano Rin managed to escape from her police convoy after being sentenced to five years of prison, when it got into an accident. We suspect foul play, because two black Mitsubishi Evolution X with no license plates caused the truck to trip over."

"What was this Asano woman charged for?" Naru asked.

"Drug dealing with the local Yakuza family Aramaki." Kubo answered. "We suspect that, based on the report on the officers on the convoy, the Yakuza tried to rescue Asano but for some reason she got disoriented and ran off with a temporal confusion, but not before grabbing a gun from one of officers who were unconscious. She gets into a local store, sees two cops on patrol and Urashima Keitaro. Hence, I think that Asano saw her opportunity and kidnapped your manager for later try to demand ransom."

None of the girls said nothing, tough again Shinobu seem to be the only one that was hyper venting by her concern for her manager to Kubo's impression. The young kendo woman Motoko studied the footage of the two officers as they easily and quickly put their guns down.

"I don't understand." Motoko said. "Why did those officers give up their guns so easily? Aren't they trained to deal with hostage situations?"

"If you ask me." Kubo answered honestly. "Since it was Urashima, the officers did the only right thing to do. There was nothing else they could without risking his life any further."

"What's so special about that dork?" Sarah asked in her mocking tone. To Kubo's increasing confustion, most girls expect of course Shinobu and Haruka who didn't even seem to break her neutral expression, nodded discreetly in agreement.

"Well…" Kubo cleared his throat as he saw some of his crew looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces when they heard that remark. "He IS Urashima Hina's grandson, and the Flying Man."

"Excuse me, he's what?" Kitsune asked confused. More and more of Kubo's crew looked back at him.

"The Flying Man… You know, because he flies like all the time over the city? They even renamed a restaurant after him, because he always landed there… He's like a local celebrity, only he's a saint…?" He tempted to ask them if they lived under a rock, but he restrained himself.

"Look, chief Kubo." Naru said with a certain attitude. "I have been living with Keitaro as a manager, and there's no that way that--" She got interrupted by Haruka.

"Have you made any contact with the kidnapper?"

"We have a number to the cars cell phone, but we thought that your manager would want to hear from those he knows."

"Oh sempai…" Shinobu said whimpering. "I hope that you are okay, and that that horrible woman hasn't done anything to you…."

**OOOO**

"Damn…" Asano Rin muttered sore as she felt on her neck. It didn't hurt in a painful way, it just felt uncomfortable, and she knew that it was going to be a mark. At least that bastard of a biker got what he deserved, attacking a young woman at a high speeding car, the nerve on some people.

"Are you okay?" Keitaro asked worried. "Did that guy hurt you?"

"It's nothing…" Rin answered dismissive. "Feels like it's going to be a mark or something…"

"Let me see…" Keitaro reached out his hand to see for himself, while quickly looking out on the road. Before Rin could protest, she didn't seem like minding him doing it and before she knew it; his soft hand touched her neck. Needless to say, it felt really good. The throat seemed to be healed by his touch, running certain warmth down her spine and causing a tingle in her stomach. She felt really good, and she started to blush by the warmth and wished that she could purr like a cat.

When Keitaro removed his hand, Rin's throat felt great if not greater than before. Keitaro on the other pretty much felt the same. Before he could think and realized that he was about to touch a woman's delicate skin and to him according to some women he lived with at his apartment he owned, it was a big no-no. But despite the constant punishment he received for touching women in a "bad or wrong or perverted way", he couldn't help in his good nature to see to the wellbeing of others.

But before he could stop himself, his hand was on Rin's delicate throat, grazing her soft skin. For once, he didn't get any punishments, didn't get mocked, ridiculed or anything. Instead, she let him neither touch her, no protesting, and no struggling nor punish. Needless to say, Keitaro wished that he could do this all day, because he was getting used to it. But he realized that he was stroking on her throat for too long and before it got more awkward, or that she would realize that he was doing something "perverted", he removed his hand.

Afterwards, it would an awkward silence between them, but a comfortable one, which would result a quick look at each and quickly turn away at the direct opposite with an increasing blushing on their faces for every turn.

The sirens of the ten police vehicles behind the Dodger continued their wailing and all LED lightning and such flashing as they followed at a safe distance. Keitaro thought that it was a bit weird that that much cars would even bother try to safe. Sure, it was the law enforcement's job, but still ten vehicles was overkill.

Keitaro sighed as he continued to drive at high speed on the new highway.

"Getting bored already?" He heard Rin jokingly questioned him.

"What?" Keitaro said, then chuckled at her question. "No, not really no, I was just thinking…"

"What about?" Rin asked genuinely curious.

"Nothing…" Keitaro simply shrugged. "Just wondering about who those bikers were… They seemed to know you."

"You…" Rin hesitated. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Why not?" Keitaro asked confused. But before Rin could answered, the ringing of a phone rang. "What the…?"

"Alright, look…" Rin said to Keitaro, finding the phone above the radio. "Let me do the talking, okay? Thanks…" She pressed the send button on the phone. "Hello?"

"Asano Rin?" A male voice said on the high speaker. "This is Chief Inspector Nagasaki Kubo of the Special Division of Traffic Control. Before things gets way out of both yours and mine control, why don't you just pull over and surrender? I promise that this won't add to your prison time span…"

"Sorry, Chief." Rin answered. "This is one screw up I can't get out of, and since I have been hearing nothing but hollow promises in the past 18 months, you would understand that I can't really take your word seriously, even tough you sound like a nice guy… Your wife must happy."

"Actually, yeah, we both are very happy…" Kubo realized his mistake. "Look, the point is that there is no way to escape from this, so why not give up and give out your hostage and we both can end this day without any more damages…"

"I will let the hostage go, if you call off the cars of our back!" Rin said in a strict tone.

"You know I can't do that…!" Kubo said.

"Give me that…!" Keitaro recognized his aunt Haruka's voice. "Asano? This is Urashima Haruka…"

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro exclaimed happily. He really didn't expect her to be there, giving her rather uncaring nature.

"Keitaro!" Haruka said angrily. "Stop calling me aunt! Are you fine!"

"Yeah…" Keitaro sighed deeply. "I'm fine…"

"There, ya hear that?" Rin said, concerned about his aunt's rather harsh reply at Keitaro. "He's fine, I'm fine, and we all are fine… Well, what else can I do for you?"

"Alright, look…" Haruka said in a tone that gave Rin the impression that she really didn't care about the safety of his nephew. "Let's cut to the chase, how much?"

"How much what?" Rin asked genuinely confused.

"How much money do you want?" Haruka sighed frustrated. "50 000 American dollars. In cash."

"50 000 bucks?" Rin said shocked. Keitaro shared her look. "Is that your nephew's life worth? For Christ's sake, isn't your family like millionaire or something? Not to mention that Keitaro is quite the celebrity."

"Alright, 100 000…" Haruka sounded desperate. "What is it you want? Come on, cut the crap."

"Look, I don't want your money or anything, alright." Rin said honestly.

"Let me talk to them…" Naru's voice cut in. "Keitaro? Are you there?"

Keitaro clearly rolled his eyes. They all came there; propably prepared to scowl on him despite that it wasn't his fault that he became a hostage. "I'm here, Naru." He said in his more cheerful voice.

"Me and the girls are trying all we can to get you out of there." Naru said in a false cheerful tone. "Now Asano, he hasn't done anything perverted to you, has he?"

Asano and Keitaro both gave each other a look. "No…?" Rin replied unsure.

"It's okey to tell us." Motoko's voice said trough the phone. "He's likely told you to lie to cover his dishonourable mistakes he did."

"I haven't done anything…!" Keitaro said.

"Quiet you!" Motoko said.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do to you, Keitaro" Naru's voice said. "You were supposed to come back to clean up the mess you created!"

"Sorry…" Keitaro said sadly. He didn't feel anywhere better than he did this morning

"Yeah, and I have to postpone the rent till next week!" Kitsune said.

"And I got some new inventions to test on you!" Su exclaimed happily

"The dork is taking everything for granted…" Sarah muttered.

"Hey, hey, hey, HEY!" Rin shouted angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you bitches? Your manager is having a very difficult time right now, so I think that he does NOT need to be berated like this!"

"What…?" Naru said shocked. "Listen, we just…!"

"No!" Rin interrupted. "You listen! I don't know yet the reason you treating him so badly, but I do know that you should consider yourselves very lucky that he didn't kick your scrawny little asses of his apartment years ago with that attitude your playing at him! And Haruka, if I were you, I would show a little compassion for your nephew. You think about it, assholes…" She then hung up the phone. "No offence, what a bunch of jerks…"  
"Tell me about it…" Keitaro simply completely shocked at the fact that someone, a female nonetheless, stood up and defended him. "Hey wait a minute…" He then realized. "How come they think that your are driving the car?"

"…Maybe because they don't know that this is an fully American car." Rin said amused.

"Oh…" Keitaro simply said, then he realized what she meant. "Oh…!"

"Oh this is getting funnier by the minute…"

**OOOO**

It was one thing for Officer Hikari having to witness his instructor Haba taking some of the burgers from that truck they crashed into, but to actually see him picking up the pieces of meats and cheese except the salad from the road and putting them together and eating them, that was worth a twist on his stomach and a new low point of no respect to Haba.

Right now, Hikari and Haba were driving behind the Dodger Charger in a new police vehicle, and Hikari could tell from a miles distant that his instructor were thinking of a payback.

"Look…" Hikari tried to say. "We should check back at the academy, I got a lecture soon…"

"No fucking way." Haba said with small foams coming out of his mouth. "He's not getting away, if I catch him then I'll get my promotion I deserved years ago."

"More likely that he ruined your lunch…" Hikari muttered lowly. Then he saw one of the police cars closing in, and one officer peeked out of his window.

"We're gonna try to take her out!" The officer shouted over. "The girl's a lunatic!"

"We do a pit on her!" Haba shouted back. "She won't be getting away!"

"What are you doing?" Hikari said nervously.

"Watch the pros at work…" Haba said with a wicked smile.

"That's what I'm worried about!"

**OOOO**

"Looks like they're closing in…" Keitaro said looking at rear mirror.

"They're gonna a pit!" Rin said panicked.

"A what?" Keitaro asked.

"A Precision Immobilization Technique!" Rin explained quickly. "Haven't you seen all those cop shows?"

"I'm a Japanese student!" Keitaro said panicking as the police car was closing in. "We don't get as much time to watch TV and other stuff you americans take for granted!"

"Look, they are trying to ram us in the back!" Rin shouted. "You're gonna do something!"  
"Like what??" Keitaro shrieked, and then he felt how the police car rammed into the back of the Dodger. But somehow, by pulling the hand brake, Keitaro managed to do another spin and doing a reverse pit on the police car, making it spin out of control.

The police car tried to regain control, but it failed as it crashed into a truck, forcing them both on the side on the road, barely dodged by other police cars.

"Not again!..." Rin shrieked as the dodger continued to spin.

"Hang on!" Keitaro struggled on the wheels to gain control, but the only way to straighten the car up, was to hit a another police car on the car, which made it crash into another. A third managed to fly into air before it landed on the road, only to be hit by another police car.

"Holy shit!..." Rin muttered shocked as she saw the mayhem leaving behind them. "How the hell did you learn to drive like that?"

"Would it surprise you if I said that I don't even have a licence?" Keitaro panted heavy.

Rin just looked at him with a soft surprised look. "Well, anyway you did good. Thanks…"

"No problem…" Keitaro chuckled silly. "Let's just hope that nothing else bad happens…"

"Don't jinx it…"

"Sorry…"

"It's alright."

**OOOO**

Hikari managed to pull Haba out of their car that crashed into the truck, despite his heavy weight. He really needed either a career change, or a better instructor.

"Of course you do realize…" Haba muttered, foam coming out more and more from his mouth. "This means war."

"Oh, this is going to be a long day…"

**Author's****Note****: Alright, this is it, the second part of three chapters in this fanfic. I hope that this was to your satisfactions and that you are looking forward to my next chapter that will be quite epic. ****Oh yeah. **

**Well, if this storyline seems familiar, I can confirm that it is. It's inspired from a movie named "The Chase" from 1994 with ****Charlie Sheen. It's a very funny movie and one that you should see it if you haven't. **

**Much credits goes to Major Mike Powell III, who gave me the suggestion of having a scene with the bikers, and giving me a more specific description on Rin. **

**Well, stay tuned for the most epic final chapter you have ever encountered in a Love Hina fanfic. **

**Read and Review, and keep the fire for this story going.**

**This is DarkPaladin300 sighing off!**

**LIST OF SOUNDTRACK (Note that this is just a list of suggestion, and does go in any specific order):**

**Alech Taadi – Cheb Khaled**

**Ace of Spades – Motörhead**

**All I Want – The Offsprings**

**Still Waiting + Hell Song – Sum 41**

**Song 2 – Blur**

**Monkey Wrench – Foo Fighters **

**The Passportal – Team Sleep **

**Zion – Fluke **

**One Thought – Dark Tranquillity **

**Liberate + Stupified – Disturbed **

**So Long – Everlast **

**Superman – Goldfinger **

**Pinball Map + Dead Alone + Dead End – In Flames **

**Rose of Sharyn + My Curse + Arms of Sorrow – Killswitch Engage **

**Animal – Mudmen **

**Not Falling – Mudvayne **

**In My Heart + In This World – Moby **

**Two Sides – Clawfinger **

**Nowhere to Run – Ozzy Osbourne feat. DMX**

**Higher – Creed**

**Fresh and Sexy – Rhea **

**Firestarter + Out of Space + Fuel my Fire + Spitfire + Poison + One Love + Breathe – The Prodigy**

**Right Here, Right Now + Push the Tempo + Demons – Fatboy Slim **

**Chemical Beats – Chemical Brothers **

**Crash – The Primitives**

**Boom Shack-A-Lak**** – Apache Indian **

**Benny Hill Theme **

**Rookie of the Year – Funeral for a Friend**

**Reinventing the Wheel to Run Over Myself – Fall Out Boy**

**Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne **

**Paradise City – Guns n' Roses **

**Here I am – The Explosion **

**My Favorite Accident – Motion City Soundrack**

**Helicopter + Banquet – Bloc Party **

**Shut me Up – Mindless Self Indulgence **

**The Rush – Liam Westbrook**

**Shut up and Drive – Rhianna **

**God's Gonna Cut You Down – Johnny Cash**

**Enemy – Static-X **

**Come in Hard – Hardknox **

**New Disease + Consumed – Spineshank **

**Waking Up – Julian K **

**PACV **


End file.
